


The kissing thing

by Dociro



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, But also, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dociro/pseuds/Dociro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Noble, as well as his best friend Rose has never kissed before. They decide to change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kissing thing

“Never have I ever kissed anyone,“ said James and to the surprise of everyone in the room, Rose didn’t take the drink. 

"What? How come you have never kissed anyone, Rose?” asked Martha. 

"Ha!“ Shouted James. "Donna I told you that, I’m certainly not the only twenty three year old human being on this planet who has never been kissed.” 

"Yeah Spaceman, but you, are you. So skinny that one can get a paper cut while hugging you and you have your own world. You were dating textbooks and not people all your life. No wonder that you haven’t kissed anyone. But look at Rose! She’s beautiful and I know plenty of men that would happily date and kiss her.“

"I can be that person, Rosie. Come here,” said Jack, turning to Rose’s direction. 

"Stop it Jack,“ said Rose, laughing and patting him on the shoulder "What would Ianto say?”

"I’m certain he wouldn’t mind so, if you change your mind I’m waiting.“ Jack said with a wink.

"So Rose, why you have never kissed before? We know that you dated Mickey and there was this Adam bloke, wasn’t there?” Martha asked again.

"Oh please! With Mickey we were little kids, the only kisses we had were pecks on the cheek.“ 

"I can confirm that.” Said Mickey while taking a piece of pizza from the box.

"And with Adam. I don’t know,“ Rose continued. "We went on a few dates, but you lot know how he is. Always talking about himself and everything. He tried to kiss me few times, but I managed to avoid it somehow every time. I think I just never liked anyone that much to share the first kiss with him.” After that, they left the subject and continued the game.  
__________________ 

Few days later Rose was spending the evening with James. She met James and his sister Donna few years ago through Martha. Then Jack joined them and they quickly became a group of friends. 

She meet with James every Friday for pizza and some geeky TV shows or films. They watched them to the early morning hours and usually fell asleep on the sofa. At the beginning, Mickey and Jack were joining them, but then Mickey started dating Martha and Jack met Ianto and they found better forms of spending their Friday nights.

After few episodes of the TV show they were watching, James turned to Rose and asked her, “Rose aren’t you sometimes tired of all the questions why you have never kissed? I mean after our last meeting, Donna was talking all week about the kissing thing, she didn’t give me a break. What can I possibly do about it? I can’t go to the first random lady on the street and snog her, can I?” He finished a little irritated. 

"Nah Doctor, I don’t think you should try it,“ said Rose. "You know I never had a problem with it. As you have seen, they weren’t aware of it. And in the last few days, only Jack offered a kiss again, but I laughed at him once again.” 

"Lucky you then, I think.“ James sighed. 

Rose watched him for a while and then asked, "Do you think… Maybe we could try the kissing thing?” 

James raised his head, his eyes big. “You mean me and you? Together?” 

"Yeah, I mean only if you want.“

"But last time you said that you never did that before, because you never felt that the other person is the right one. I can’t ask you to do this for me.” said James, swallowing loudly. 

"I said that, but we’re best friends, aren’t we? It’s important to be there when the other friend is in need. And it’s not you asking, it’s me offering. When Donna will tease you again, you tell her that you already had the kiss. You don’t even have to tell her it was with me.“ 

"And it will be a normal thing? We will still be best friends after?” asked James. 

"Sure Doctor. I don’t plan to end our friendship. So, what do you think?“ 

"Okay, I think we should try it.” He said, but remained in place.

Rose decided to take things in her hands. She moved closer to him on the sofa and took his head between her hands, then she closed the gap and kissed him softly on the lips. He still remained unmoved, but after few moments he put his hands at her sides and kissed her back. The kiss wasn’t bad. A little messy because they both decided to try few things. Rose nibbled a little at his bottom lip and then James tried to deepen the kiss. It was nice and Rose thought that, with little more practice, James will be a good kisser. 

They broke the kiss after few minutes struggling for air. “And what do you think?” asked Rose, still a little breathless.

"Not bad? Well, I think not bad. I quite liked the feeling. It was an interesting experience. What about you?“

"Yeah, not bad Doctor.” She told him and smiled. 

"And we are still best mates?“ 

"Of course we are. Unless you don’t want us to be?” She asked.

"What? I mean yes, I want us to be, of course I want us to be.“ 

"Okay then, we are settled.” She hugged him and they returned to their TV show marathon.  
__________________ 

After a few days, Rose discovered that being friends isn’t so easy how it was before. When she woke up on Saturday morning, she was alone. She met James again the next day with all other friends like the week before. 

At some point, Donna started talking about kissing again and she wanted to tease James about it. “I’ll have you know, that I’ve already kissed.” said the Doctor.

"I don’t believe you. You say it only so I would leave you alone,“ replied Donna.

"No!” He said, annoyed. “Rose can confirm it.” Rose choked on her drink. He can’t possibly tell their friends that they kissed, before talking about it with her. “She has seen me and my friend when we were doing this,” he added. 

"Yeah guys, I saw them in the park yesterday. He is telling the truth.“ She felt that her face was burning. She smiled tightly and excused herself. 

When she came back from the loo, she sat down next to James. He bent down and murmured ‘thank you’ to her ear. The voice and feeling of his breath made her shiver. She turned a little and smiled at him. 

No one mentioned the kiss again that evening. But Rose couldn’t stop thinking about it. Every time she looked at James, the memories came back to her. She was thinking how soft his lips were and how she wanted to nibble on them again. When he licked his lower lip at some point, she almost left the room.  
__________________ 

This lasted for a couple of weeks. When she wasn’t spending the time with James and daydreaming about kissing him, she had dreams about it at night. The worst part was that he seemed to be totally unaffected. That was not fair. She only wanted to help him and now she has to suffer because her best friend had to be so handsome and he had to smell so nice and his smile had to be so bright that it was making things to her insides. He had to. And his lips felt so perfect on her. 

She decided that she couldn’t bear it anymore. She went to his flat with the intention to tell him how she felt. Rose thought that this would make her feel better. Because of the lie they told, she couldn’t talk to her other friends about it, he was the only one who knew the truth.

She let herself in like they normally did and started talking. "James it’s me. I wanted to talk to you about the…” She stopped mid-sentence. There was James, his back turned to her and he was snogging another girl. Rose recognised her as Reinette, the student from France. She met her once when she was waiting for James outside the library. He left then with Reinette and introduced her to Rose. The other girl was smart, beautiful and from a good family. No wonder James found her attractive. Rose left when she felt tears streaming down her cheeks.  
__________________ 

Rose decided to avoid James for some time. She thought that some time alone will make her good and after few days she will get over it. He called her the same day when she saw him and Reinette, but she ignored all his calls. Rose also ignored the banging to her door on Friday evening. She heard him leaving after two hours of sitting outside her flat. 

She hadn’t seen him for almost a week. She was that good at ignoring his calls and getting into his way. She wasn’t sure what to do when she went out from Henrik’s one evening after her shift and he was waiting for her. 

"Why are you avoiding me, Rose?“ He asked without further ado.

"I’m not avoiding you.” She answered and wanted to go away, but James caught her by her arm and turned her to him.

"Yeah sure you’re not. Thirty six missed calls, me sitting beneath your doors for two hours with the hope that you will change your mind and let me in. You didn’t came to the meeting with others because 'you felt poorly’ according to Martha. Even now! You wanted to run away. I don’t know how to reach you. Please Rose, talk to me.“ 

"I don’t want to take the time from you and your girlfriend.” said Rose, feeling the tears in her eyes again.

"Wha… What?“ He asked.

"Oh, don’t do that James! You really do know what I mean. I came to your place to talk to you! To tell how I feel about you and you were kissing that French girl! I don’t blame you, no. She’s beautiful and brilliant and you are certainly a good match. But it hurts James. Really hurts, because in last few weeks I realised how much you mean to me and how I envy Reinette, because she can kiss the lips I want to kiss so badly.” When she finished she was fully crying, she was also in the Doctor’s arms, because when the tears started to fall he closed the distance between them. 

“Shhh Rose. It’s okay,” he murmured to her until she calmed down a little. Then he continued, “I’m sorry you had to see that, but Rose you have to know that me and Reinette, we are not together. I was not even kissing her.” 

"Come on James, don’t lie to me. You know that I have seen you.“ 

"Let me finish okay?” When she nodded, he continued. “Reinette visited me after one of the lectures. She wanted my help with something and then after few minutes she started kissing me. I didn’t kiss her back, I promise you! Right after you left I released myself. The kiss didn’t feel right. The lips weren’t the ones I so wanted to kiss.” He finished cupping Rose’s face with one hand. “Please Rose, believe me.” He added in a whisper. 

Rose looked into his eyes and saw the warmth and hope in them. She nodded slowly. She had no reason not believe him. 

James smiled at her and then asked “Rose Tyler, may I kiss you?” 

She nodded again and he slowly lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet and slow. So different from the one they had the other day, but perfect. After few moments he pulled away. 

She looked up at him and said, “Hello.”

"Hello.“ He replied with a grin. "So, am I forgiven? Can I have my favourite human being back?” 

"Oh shut up!“ She patted him on the chest and started kissing again. 

They both decided that they are not bad at this kissing thing.


End file.
